bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The first season of cable drama Witches of East End began airing on October 6, 2013 and was composed of ten episodes, ending its run on December 15, 2013. The season got an average audience of 1,67 million viewers and the series was renewed on November 22, 2013 for a second season of thirteen episodes. Summary In the little secluded town of East Haven, Joanna Beauchamp lived with her two daughters - Ingrid, a calm and shy librarian, and Freya, the wild and sexy young bartender. The three of them had been living a quiet and happy life - Freya was even about to get engaged with Dash Gardiner, the handsome and wealthy doctor that arrived in town a while ago - until a mysterious wave of darkness came into play. Unbestknown to them, Joanna had been hiding something from them - that they are powerful and immortal witches - because she learnt that magic always comes with a price and has always taken the lives of her daughters at around the same age that they are now. So, in this lifetime, Joanna thought that keeping magic secret would save them... But everything was put in jeopardy by the arrival of Joanna's own sister, the mischievous Wendy, who brought with her the news that an enemy might have been after Joanna - forcing the matriarch to reveal the thing she had hoped to keep a secret forever. Indeed, the Beauchamp ladies have made a lot of enemies in their many lives, but one in particular seemed determined to take them down - a mysterious Shifter, who assumed the identity of Joanna to bring the attention on Joanna and her family... Which, for a witch, is a bad thing. And each of them will have to face the consequences of their identity. Will Joanna defeat her enemy and protect what she values the most - her family? Will Wendy find peace with herself and the things she did in her past? Will Freya be able to choose between Dash Gardiner and his brother, Killian, with whom she feels a really strong connection? Will Ingrid understand the real meaning of being a witch? Across the first season of Witches of East End, the four Beauchamp ladies will encounter many things: dark secrets from their past, dangerous enemies and death - but also joy and love. And the only thing that will prevail are their solid family ties, strong and united. Characters Main characters *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp (10/10) *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp (10/10) *Jenna Dewan as Freya Beauchamp (10/10) *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp (10/10) *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner (10/10) *Daniel Di Tomasso as Killian Gardiner (10/10) Recurring cast *Virginia Madsen as Penelope Gardiner (8/10) *Jason George as Adam Noble (5/10) *Enver Gjokaj as Mike (4/10) *Tiya Sircar as Amy Matthews (4/10) *Kellee Stewart as Barb (4/10) *Anthony Lemke as Harrison Welles (3/10) *Tom Lenk as Hudson Rafferty (3/10) *Joel Gretsch as Victor (2/10) Guest stars *Gillian Barber as Maura Thatcher (3/10) *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Leo Wingate (2/10) *Neil Hopkins as Doug (2/10) *Matt Frewer as Vidar (2/10) *Kaitlin Doubleday as Elyse (1/10) *Matthew del Negro as Archibald Browning (1/10) *Nicholas Gonzalez as Matt Torcoletti. (short) *Brianne Davis as Caitlin Parker (first Pilot only) Episodes Overview Narrative arcs *'The Revelation arc' (Episode 1-5) : this arc focuses on the revelation of the girl's identity as witches and the aftermath of this revelation: the first spells, the first successes and the first failures, as well as the way they will deal with the consequences of their actions. **The main antagonists are the Shifter, Doug and Vidar. *'The Revenge arc' (Episode 6-10) : this arc goes deeper in the history of the Beauchamps and reveals the origins of the darkness that is after them, especially after Joanna. It also reveals the Asgardian origin of the Witches. **The main antagonists are Archibald Browning, Athena Browning/Penelope and Mike; the past incarnation of Ingrid Beauchamp (from 1906) also plays the role of an antagonist. Timeline * Production Casting *''August 30, 2012'': Julia Ormond landed a main role on the show, as Joanna Beauchamp.Julia Ormond To Star In Lifetime Pilot ‘Witches Of East End’ from Deadline. *''September 14, 2012'': the role of Freya Beauchamp was officially given to Jenna Dewan.Jenna Dewan Joins Cast of Lifetime's ‘Witches of East End’ from TVLine. *''September 17, 2012'': the lead male role of Dash Gardiner was attributed to Patrick Heusinger.Role of Dash Gardiner Cast in Witches of East End from the Chicago Tribune. *''September 19, 2012'': Rachel Boston and model Daniel Di Tomasso were announced to have earned the two remaining main roles, respectively Ingrid Beauchamp and Killian Gardiner.American Dreams’ Rachel Boston Cast in Lifetime’s ‘Witches of East End’ from TVLine. *''September 25, 2012'': Nicholas Gonzalez earned the role of detective Matt Torcoletti.Nicholas Gonzalez Nabs Series Regular Role On Lifetime’s ‘Witches Of East End’ Pilot from Deadline. *''October 9, 2012'': two guest star announcements were made - both Mädchen Amick and Glenne Headly would join the cast of Witches of East End, the first one as Wendy (Joanna's sister) and the second as Penelope (the Gardiner borthers' mother).Madchen Amick, Glenne Headly Join Lifetime's 'Witches of East End' from The Hollywood Reporter. *''October 16, 2012: ''Tom Lenk was later given the role of Hudson Rafferty, Ingrid's gay best-friend, as announced on .'Buffy's' Tom Lenk Joins Lifetime's 'Witches of East End' from The Hollywood Reporter. Casting however underwent a few changes and the pilot was to be shot again. Indeed, as revealed by Nicholas Gonzalez himself on his twitter account, a few days after the pick-up announcement, the actor was dropped from the show; and on June 6, 2013, it was announced that Patrick Heusinger's role as Dash Gardiner would be recasted, for creative reasons.Lifetime's Witches of East End Recasting Jenna Dewan-Tatum's On-Screen Beau from TVLine. As a result of this, Mädchen Amick was promoted to be one of the main characters in the show. *''June 26, 2013'': TVLine revealed that Eric Winter would replace Patrick Heusinger as Dash Gardiner.Eric Winter Joins Lifetime's Witches of East End as Jenna Dewan-Tatum's New Beau from TVLine. *''July 9, 2013'': the recurring role of detective Adam (formerly Matt Torcoletti) was attributed to Jason George.'Grey's Anatomy' Favorite Heads to 'Witches of East End' from Hollywood Reporter. *''July 12, 2013'': Virginia Madsen replaced Glenne Headly for a multi-episode arc as Penelope, Dash and Killian's mother.Virginia Madsen Joins Lifetime's ‘Witches of East End’ from TVLine. Other recurring roles were also announced as the series was being filmed. *''August 12, 2013'': [[Freddie Prinze Jr.|'Freddie Prinze Jr'.]] booked a guest role on the show, as Leo Wingate, with the possibility that it could become recurring.'Witches of East End' conjures up guest spot for Freddie Prinze Jr. from Inside TV, Entertainment Weekly. *''August 14, 2013'': Anthony Lemke was cast as recurring Harrison Welles.Anthony Lemke Joins Lifetime’s 'Witches of East End' from Televixen.com *''October 2, 2013'': Joel Gretsch was announced for a two-episode arc as Victor.The 4400 Star Joel Gretsch Joins Lifetime's ‘Witches of East End’ from E.Online *''October 9, 2013'': Enver Gjokaj was confirmed as having received a major recurring role as Mike.Dollhouse's Enver Gjokaj Lands Major Role on ‘Witches of East End’ from TV Guide. Filming Filming the pilot began on October 16, 2012 in the port town of Wilmington, North Carolina, and went on in Macon, Georgia (where they filmed the wedding scenes for the pilot at the historical Hay House)'Witches of East End' pilot filming at Hay House by News Central.. Filming ended on November 5, 2012. When the network Lifetime announced Witches of East End was going to be a series, it was decided that shooting for the rest of the series would take place in Vancouver, Canada, instead of continuing in Wilmington, North Carolina. Later on, it was announed that the filming period for the first season would be taking place from July 16 to October 21. On Monday, June 10, Maggie Friedman announced on twitter she was scouting locations for the series, trying to "find Fair Haven".Maggie Friedman searching for Fair Haven on Twitter. Media Promotional pictures SeasonPromo1.jpg SeasonPromo2.jpg SeasonPromo3.jpg SeasonPromo4.jpg SeasonPromo5.jpg SeasonPromo6.jpg SeasonPromo7.jpg SeasonPromo8.jpg SeasonPromo9.jpg SeasonPromo10.jpg SeasonPromo11.jpg SeasonPromo12.jpg SeasonPromo13.jpg SeasonPromo14.jpg SeasonPromo15.jpg Videos Witches of East End - Meet Joanna Witches of East End - Meet Wendy Witches of East End - Meet Ingrid Witches of East End - Meet Freya "The Truth is Revealed" promo "Secrets are Poison" promo "Every family has its secrets" promo This season on... (S1) Music DVD release The DVD box set for the first season of Witches of East End '' will incude 3 DVDs and is to be composed of the ten episodes of the season, interviews of the cast, deleted scenes and bloopers. The DVD box set will be out on June 24, 2014 for Region 1, and on October 27, 2014 for Region 2. Notes *The least watched episode so far is ''A Parching Imbued, while the least rated episodes on the 18-49 demographic target are Unburied and A Parching Imbued. References Category:Out of Universe Category:TV show Category:Season 1